When We Were Young
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Kristoff is going to his ten year reunion. He doesn't want to see her but when he does, he goes back to the days when they were young. Based on the song When We Were Young by Adele. Rated M for reunion sex. Written for Kristanna Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr.


**A/N: This was my secret Santa gift for a fellow Tumblr user. A song fic, something I hadn't written since my Gilmore Girls/CSI:NY days. Based on the Adele song "When We Were Young" off of her album _25._ Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Everybody loves the things you do  
_ _From the way you talk  
_ _To the way you move_

Kristoff Bjorgman walked into the hotel ballroom where his ten year reunion was taking place. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see her. Anna. Anna Arendelle, his former high school girlfriend. But his mother made him go. "It'll be good to see how everyone ended up. You've had photos published by National Geographic," Bulda said. "You should go. And if Anna's there have her come over to the house. We've missed her."

Bulda wasn't the only one who missed Anna. Kristoff thought about her every single day since they had parted. He wondered where she was. What she had become. If her dreams had ever come true.

 _Everybody here is watching you  
_ _Cause you feel like home  
_ _You're like a dream come true_

Anna arrived at the reunion alone. Her life hadn't turned out at all like she had wanted. All she had to show for her eight years in London was a slight accent, mounting debt and a albino Chihuahua she named Marshmallow. She thought moving overseas was going to be the best part of her college experience. But it wasn't and she regretted leaving home ever since.

Then she saw him. She'd know him anywhere. Kristoff. The first and only true love of her life. He was standing by the door, his camera slung over his shoulder like it had been all four years of high school. She bought every National Geographic she saw that had his photos in them. The jungles of Vietnam. The rolling green hills of Ireland. That humpback whale breeching off the coast of Washington. Photo by Kristoff A. Bjorgman. She longed to see that credit. And when she did she had to have it.

 _But if by chance you're here alone  
_ _Can I have a moment  
_ _Before I go?  
_ _Cause I've been by myself all night long  
_ _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

It took all the courage Kristoff had in the remains of his glass of scotch plus two more before he had enough courage to go over to where she was standing. She hadn't changed one bit to him. She was still the same bubbly, bright eyed princess he knew all those years ago. Instead of the two long braids she used to wear all the time (except at night when they were alone together in his room) she had a it up in a braided bun.

 _You look like a movie  
_ _You sound like a song  
_ _My God, this reminds me  
_ _Of when we were young  
_ _Let me photograph you in this light  
_ _In case it is the last time  
_ _That we might be exactly like we were  
_ _Before we realized_

He raised his camera and snapped a photo of her, capturing Anna just the way he remembered her. Kristoff played it off as if he was just shooting the room, like he had been requested by Caroline Parker, the organizer of the reunion. Taking a deep breath and crossed the room to where Anna was talking with others from their class.

 _We were sad of getting old  
_ _It made us restless  
_ _It was just like a movie  
_ _It was just like a song_

"Hello Kristoff," Anna said, walking up to him and placing her hand on his arm. "It's so nice to see you again. I've missed you."

Three words Kristoff was so sure he'd never hear Anna say to him ever again. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

 _I was so scared to face my fears  
_ _Cause nobody told me that you'd be here_

"I knew Bulda would make you come, even if to just make you brag about the National Geographic job. I wanted to come by when I got back but I didn't think they'd want to see me. After everything that happened."

"Mom would love to see you. She still has herself convinced that we're going to get back together someday."

 _And I swear you moved overseas  
_ _That's what you said, when you left me_

"There is something that I have always wanted to know, Anna," he said, adjusting his camera.

"You want to know why I left?"

 _You still look like a movie  
_ _You still sound like a song  
_ _My God, this reminds me  
_ _Of when we were young_

"You broke my heart. You didn't even let me say goodbye. You just left Anna."

"You don't know how many letters I started and then threw out. I knew nothing I said or did was going to make you understand. I had to leave. I couldn't stay here and be trapped."

"I never trapped you Anna. If you wanted out, all you had to do was say the words." Kristoff stopped. His temper was flaring and if he wasn't careful he would lose it on the girl he still loved with all of his heart. The only girl who made him feel like he could climb the Andes. The only girl to make him feel like he was something. To have her just leave, broke him.

 _Let me photograph you in this light  
_ _In case it is the last time  
_ _That we might be exactly like we were  
_ _Before we realized  
_ _We were sad of getting old_

Anna could see his temper rising and knew he was ready to blow. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen. She took his hand and and pulled him away from the party and out into the hallway. Once they were alone in the empty hallway, all the feelings they had kept buried for ten years came pouring out. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up to his mouth, kissing her hungrily. He had been without her for too long. Kristoff wasn't about to let her leave again without at least kissing her one last time.

 _It made us restless  
_ _It was just like a movie  
_ _It was just like a song  
_ _When we were young  
_ _When we were young  
_ _When we were young  
_ _When we were young_

Anna kissed him back just as hungrily. She had missed him more than even she was willing to admit. With him had been pure torture. She wished daily that she had never left him. It was her biggest regret. Now he was here and she was in his arms again and she couldn't believe it. She was sure she was going to wake up again, in her tiny apartment with her little dog licking her face.

 _It's hard to admit that  
_ _Everything just takes me back  
_ _To when you were there  
_ _To when you were there_

" _And a part of me keeps holding on  
_ _Just in case it hasn't gone  
_ _I guess I still care  
_ _Do you still care_?" Kristoff said.

"Of course I still care, Kristoff," Anna said. "I never stopped. I never should have left."

"I shouldn't have let you go," Kristoff breathed. "Don't leave me again."

"Never."

 _It was just like a movie  
_ _It was just like a song  
_ _My God, this reminds me  
_ _Of when we were young_

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her away, to the elevator to his hotel room that his mother told him he should get. He knew if they didn't get to the room soon he would be ripping her dress off and doing her against the wall.

"I have missed you so much, Kris," Anna breathed between passionate kisses. "I need you. I can't stand it."

He argued with the lock of his hotel room, annoyed to the point that he was ready to kick the door in.

"Kris. Let me," Anna said, taking the key from his hand. She pushed the card into the slot and it easily opened. "I never want you to be away from me again. Please say I'm not too late."

"My God, Anna. I haven't stopped." Greedily, he took her in his arms, big fingers fumbling with the zipper at her back, ready to rip it off of her.

She pushed his hands away. "You always did suck at this part, baby."

She unzipped her dress, stepping out of it. The sight before him was enough to take his breath away. He hadn't seen Anna naked since graduation night. He had memorized her that night and there wasn't a spot on her body that he didn't know, to that day. She continued to strip for him, smiling that coy, sweet smile that he knew so well. He kicked off his shoes, not taking his eyes off of her for anything. He got out of his suit as she crashed into him, kissing him hard.

 _When we were young  
_ _When we were young  
_ _When we were young  
_ _When we were young_

He set her gently on the bed not bothering to turn it down or even move the pillows. His need for her was too great. He had to be in her and soon. Kristoff needed her and he needed her now. He had been without for far too long. His hands traveled down her body and stopped at the pleasure center and he slowly blew on it, sending shivers through her entire body. They had discovered early in their relationship that she was extremely sensitive to being touched down there so Kristoff had to come up with something else to bring Anna pleasure.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried out, gripping the sheets as he continued to blow on her center. She took his hand and gripping it tight. "Please."

"Let go, Princess," Kristoff growled, his voice rough and gentle at the same time. This was her Kristoff. Her Kristoff who could send her to the moon with just his breath on her body. Her Kristoff who beat the shit out of Hans Westergaard when he called Anna a spoiled princess.

Anna convulsed on the bed, experiencing her first true release since they had been apart. Once she was clam, Kristoff took her in his arms and slipped himself into her. She rode him the way she used to, their bodies remembering each other after all these years. Anna kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Kristoff Bjorgman. I never stopped."

Kristoff came inside her, holding her tight, resting his head between her breasts. "I love you Anna. I love you. I love you."

 _Let me photograph you in this light  
_ _In case it is the last time  
_ _That we might be exactly like we were  
_ _Before we realized  
_ _We were sad of getting old  
_ _It made us restless_

Like always, Kristoff was the first to wake up in the morning. After the night of passion they had, he was happy to let Anna sleep. He got up and went to his camera and focused on Anna, her sleeping form, the most beautiful sight in the world. He snapped several photos. He put his camera away and quietly got dressed. He left the room, leaving Anna sleeping.

Kristoff went down to the lobby and gathered up a tray of breakfast items and found a rose leftover from the reunion they skipped. He set the flower on the tray and went back to the elevator.

Anna woke a bit after he left and started to cry. Kristoff had left. He left her sleeping. Just like she had done all those years ago. She pulled the blankets up and let the tears fall. She didn't hear the door open or see Kristoff come back inside.

"Anna? Baby, are you awake?" Kristoff called softly in the room. "I got us something resembling breakfast."

"You left me! You left me here to wake up alone."

"Only fitting, considering," Kristoff retorted before he could stop himself. "But unlike you, I came back."

"Are you always going to hold that over my head?" In the light of day and away from the effects of the reunion and the alcohol, the realities of their history was rearing it's ugly head.

"No, baby. No. Anna. I want you. I have never wanted someone more. I never want to be parted from you ever again. We've got a second chance. Not everyone gets that. I need you in my world. I can't handle you not in my life."

"So what do we do now?"

"Come with me. I have to go to Thailand next week. Travel with me. Let's grow old photographing the world."

Without a second thought Anna said, "Why not?"

A week later they were on a plane headed to places that Anna had only dreamt of. She gave up her apartment and left her puppy with Bulda, who was more than happy to see her son and Anna back together.

 _I'm so mad I'm getting old  
_ _It makes me reckless  
_ _It was just like a movie  
_ _It was just like a song  
_ _When we were young_


End file.
